chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lionel Lexington
Full Name: Lionel Lee Lexington Age: 23 Gender: Male Birthplace: Snowpoint City, Sinnoh region Species: Human Height: 5' 10" Weight: 165 lbs Class: Duelist History Sinnoh native Lionel Lexington was born in Snowpoint City to a nurse, Lorette, and a gym leader, Lancelot. He grew up always looking up to and aspiring to be his father, the great defender of Snowpoint City. Having no siblings, Lionel felt it was his birthright and duty to take on the legacy of his father, so he became a trainer as soon as he was old enough. Borrowing a younger pokémon of his father, young Lionel ventured out into nearby Route 217. Soon enough, he came across an orphaned Snorunt who had nowhere to turn. Rather than battle this Ice-type, as he had planned, Lionel took pity on him and adopted the Snorunt as his own pokémon. Upon returning to his hometown, Lionel and his new companion, Lance, took to Lancelot's side in order to better protect the city. With the extra help, the gym leader had more time and energy to devote towards strengthening his own pokémon and add to his team. Once he was powerful enough to no longer need Lionel's assistance, the young man decided to venture off into the world and make a name of his own. A fond farewell and passage aboard a ship, and Lionel was on his way to Alleos, with Lance the Snorunt at his side. Recently, he ventured up the Mountain Pass near Aura City to give Lance a much needed break from their fantastic adventures. He also met a young Gliscor named Hikaru, in which the two aided one another in an unusual series of events. Lionel and Lance were exploring the Blueburn City Ruins when a female trainer suddenly challenged their right to be in the area. A battle quickly and dramatically ensued and is currently on-going. After this, he plans on heading to Littlelight Town, to aide Professor Deep in his research of the native Pokémon. Personality Personality is certainly something that Lionel Lee Lexington has, in spades. His over-zealous flair for the dramatic is oftentimes viewed by others as lunacy, though Lionel hardly even realizes he's being so melodramatic. He has a love for alliterations, something that is not so surprising, for some reason. He does not prejudice by species, as most people in the world seem to. He understands that such thinking is narrow-minded and ignorant. Instead, he judges individuals as they are, without categorizing them or basing his opinions of a species on the actions of one or a few. He respects the law above all else, which seems contradictory to his views of the Belltower Company. He prefers to battle by regulation standards, even when such a thing is not enforced. Meeting His First Pokémon Lionel met Lance the Snorunt, while looking for a 'starter' of his own. As you would expect from the son of a gym leader, his goal was to battle the pokémon he had borrowed from his father against the wild pokémon he encountered, in order to capture them in pokéballs. The first encounter he had, however, was a sad and lonely Snorunt, shivering in a cave where he had hidden from predators. Unable to bring himself to do any harm to this abandoned pokémon, he also couldn't just leave it there. Offering it a place to stay and plenty of food, Lionel convinced the Snorunt, Lance, to be his pokémon. Together, they spent the next few years defending Snowpoint City, during which time, the two became close friends. Relationships Hikaru, the Gliscor - Passing Acquaintance Katie, the NPC Trainer - Slightly Enemy Category:Player Character